Summer Jobs
by kaizer20
Summary: It's summer for Republic City and Korra was anxious to do something even if it meant having summer jobs, much to Asami's dismay. What kind of summer jobs did they get themselves into and would it be as bad as Asami expected? Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra.


**Summer Jobs**

* * *

><p>It was finally summer in Republic City and Korra couldn't help but be giddy about it so as she and her girlfriend relaxed in their home, Korra added to the laziness by slouching herself on Asami's thigh with a contented sigh.<p>

"Asami~" Korra sang, looking at her girlfriend with curled lips mimicking that of a cat's.

Asami look down from her book only to see her girlfriend hanging loosely on her lap and she knew then and there that Korra wanted something that Asami didn't, "No."

"You didn't even hear what I wanted to say!" Korra flailed her arms, playfully biting on Asami's thigh which made the latter squirm in the process.

"No means no, Korra," Asami held her ground, "The last time I said 'yes' to you, I ended up in the hospital with diarrhoea so I am NOT gonna put any other part of my body in danger again, thank you very much." The older woman moved her leg on top of the other one, making Korra let go and fall on the ground with an 'oomph'.

Korra was far from giving up though, "Hear me out please!" she stood up, making puppy dog eyes towards her lover, "I promise I'll give you backrubs if you accept!" Korra knew Asami was a sucker for backrubs so she was thoroughly disappointed when the raven-haired beauty only shook her head and continued to read whatever she was reading, _"Probably something that'll make her geekier."_

"No." Asami was about to give Korra another one of her sermons until the brunette tossed her book, "Korre, what're-" but was cut short when the woman straddled her then hovered above her while putting both her hands in between Asami's head to trap her.

"A-sa-mi..." Korra said each syllable slowly, making Asami shiver at how sexy she was being, "just hear me out." The tan beauty finished with a nip on the raven-haired beauty's neck.

"I...I..." Korra found it amusing how even after all this time; she still managed to make her girlfriend blush, "Fine."

"Whoop!" She cheered before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck, "So I was thinking that since it's summer, I'd get the both of us summer jobs."

Asami had to stop herself from snorting at the ridiculousness of the idea so she just inquired, "Summer job, really? I'm a successful engineer, CEO and entrepreneur and you..." she brought her hand up from Korra's neck down to her athletic abdomen, "are the world's protector and keeper of balance, aren't those enough jobs for you already?"

Korra pouted in her adorable way and Asami gave her a light peck for it, "But it's SUMMER!" she emphasized the word with a mock glare; "Anyway, I got the both of us a job as life guards!"

"Oh-" Asami's eyes widened, "YOU WHAT?!"

"You heard me, life guards!" Korra instantly felt how tense Asami became and made a mental note to court her tonight with a long and relaxing bath accompanied by a massage.

"Korra, are you crazy? I don't even know how to swim, let alone save someone in a beach!" Asami's eyes were panicking at this and Korra only laughed at her girlfriend's antics, the charcoal shaded tresses elbowing her in the process.

"This is not funny, Korra."

"You make it look funny."

"It's not and no thank you, but I'd rather stick with what I'm doing right now." Asami then pushed Korra to the side before bending down to pick her discarded book and to continue reading.

Korra went into deep thought and after a few more minutes, she squeaked, "How about I do the lifeguard job and you can like, do your stuff, I don't know, invent something that'll make people enjoy and have them rent it?"

Asami gave a side glance at her girlfriend before indulging herself with her book once more, "It's not a bad idea," putting down her book, she put a finger under her chin, "Maybe I could tryout the new Satojetski I've been working on for a week now."

Korra fist pumped the air, "Then it's settled!" before jumping on her girlfriend's lap again and showered her with fiery kisses.

Asami giggled at Korra's act but nonetheless responding to her girlfriend's supple lips, "About that backrub..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, Lol is here!**

**I just HAD to get this out of my system before I started studying again and yeah, this will only be two-shots (Insert disappointed audience here). I'm sorry but I'm working on three stories right now and I want to make sure I upload each chapter in a proper pacing (one chapter a week).**

**And okay, to those who are asking:**

**1. Potion – Is updated every other week and yes, it's an ErLu story for those who also read it other than my LoK ones.**

**2. Avatar: The Legend of Korra Book 5 – Harmony – Is updated every week but reviews make my work faster like any other review bunnies!**

**3. Troublemaker – Is updated every week and will only have at least three more chapters featuring Meelo, Lin Beifong and Team Avatar. The last being not sure since you can request whom can be featured last.**

**And PLEASE, PLEASE give my "Happy Ever After Does Exist" a read and a review!**

**Happy Korrasami Wedding Day!**

**Infinity High! Move on!**

**~kaizer20**


End file.
